Transfiguration Essay
by LizzWeasley
Summary: One Shot. This is about Ron and Hermione. There is one Transfiguration essay, and something else. Are you ready to find out what? Read to figure it out. And leave reviews... They are always appreciated.


**A/N: I was having some problems with the title, I really didn't know what to name it, so since it all starts with a Tranfiguration essay, I figured 'Hey, why not name it that way?' So, here it goes. **

**This time it is only about Ron and Hermione and it is my first one in English. I really hope you like it. Let me know what you think.**

**LizzWeasley**

* * *

"_He looks so cute when he is mad"_ thought Hermione. Right now he was mad because he had received a received a lower grade in a Transfiguration essay than he expected. 

-I should have gotten at least an Expects Expectations on that essay. Not an Acceptable.

-Ron, look at it this way: at least you got a passing grade.

-Yeah, look who is talking. Miss I Got An Outstanding--he replied--I stayed awake almost all night and did all the research. Tell me I should have gotten a better grade.

-Yes, maybe you should have gotten a better grade, but the one you've got is still pretty good. Stop complaining, please.

-Why should I? I'm not happy, and if I feel like complaining, then I'm going to complain--he said as he crossed his arms.

Yep, that was the stubborn Ron she knew. That was the Ron she loved. He could never admit he was wrong, even if he was. But maybe he did have a point and Professor McGonagall had given him the wrong grade, by mistake. She was not getting any younger, so the mistake would obviously be understandable, at least to her, but maybe not to Ron.

-How about we go to McGonagall's classroom, and ask her about the assignment?

-Okay--Ron said and so they went to see the Professor.

When they got there, they knocked on the door. Professor McGonagall answered.

-Yes, can I help you?

-Yes, Professor. Ron, here wanted to discuss the grade you gave him on our last Transfiguration essay--and so they talked about the grade. As it turned out, Ron was right. He did pretty good. Professor McGonagall had made a mistake.

As they were getting back up to the Gryffindor's common room, Ron couldn't be happier. He was almost skipping. Now there was only one more flight of stairs and they would see the Fat Lady who would ask for the password. As Hermione was about to turn, Ron took her hand and started leading her through one of the castle's secret passages.

-Ron, what are you doing?--she asked.

-Shh, just come with me. I want to tell you something.

-Ron, what is it?

They arrived at the top of the Astronomy Tower. From there, they could see the stars and the moon shining. Ron took both of Hermione's hands and kissed them. She looked surprised but pleased.

-Hermione--he started--I just wanted to bring you here to tell you how much I love you. You mean everything to me. I love everything about you. I love the fact that you are always there for me, even when I behave like a five-year-old kid--Hermione was blushing by this point--I love it when you get mad, 'cause you look mad cute. I love it when you scold at me. You have this way of making me feel good. This way of making me feel special, and like I'm the only one that matters. I guess that's it. That's what I wanted to tell you. Oh, and, will you be my girlfriend?

Hermione didn't know what to say. She felt the same way about Ron as he did about her. Therefore, there was only one answer she wanted to give.

-Ron, I feel about you the same way you feel about me. I've loved you since we became friends, only that I didn't realize that I loved you, because I was too young back then, we were too young. Then, as the years passed, those feeling started growing, and I wanted to hide them, because I didn't know if you felt that way too. And in our fourth year, for the Yule Ball, when you didn't ask me, well, let's just say, that was heartbroken. And when you and Lavender started going out, that was just too much. And one more thing, of course I'll be your girlfriend. There is nothing I'd rather do. I love you.

They kissed lightly. It felt like fireworks were going off everywhere.

-We've wasted so much time thinking that we weren't loved back--said Ron.

-I know, but now we can make up for it all--said Hermione with a smirk--What do you think?

-Definitely--and they kissed again.

**The End**

* * *


End file.
